Tails of the dead
by LARONRX
Summary: On the happiest day of Kenab's life tragedy struck leaving him alone. Six years later on Z-day tragedy looms again but this time his new important people will live and and make it safetly. And with his best friends Takashi, Kohta, Morita, and a lot of beautiful women at their sides the zombie killing might be fun. small X-over of other characters TakashiXharem KohtaXharem TS-OC AU


**Disclaimer: All of The characters and settings are owned by their original creator. Except my OC I own that.**

**A/N: This is my first story so I'm hoping things go well. I originally wasn't sure if my story would even have a reader-base in this fandom but then I read Psycho of the Dead and people seemed to like it so I thought why not give it a try. Also grammar could be bad in some spots so I guess grammar warning. Last thing if the science of this chapter seems completely ridiculous then just let the calming breeze of anime logic calm your worries and enjoy the read.**

**Unbeta'd**

_**Hello**_**- thoughts **

"**Hello"- speaking**

**Story start**

**Africa six years before Z-day.**

_Today is finally the day,_ Kenab thought stretching out all the kinks in his unique body all of his tails swayed proudly behind him showing his status as the future village head his mother and father were watching proudly from the front of the crowd happy at the turn-out for the celebration being held for their son's 13th birthday party better known as the Shadow Trail ceremony that all people had held for them at this age to prove they were now becoming an adult with all the rights and privileges that it entails. It had been a bumpy road for every one of the village to come to this point since everyone at first didn't appreciate their new village heir because of an old superstition and something completely out of his control.

First it was their immediate shock to find that unlike most of the royal family Kenab was born with four tails when all other previous members of the royal line were born with only two and the common people of the tribe had only one. The reason for these tails is because they were part of the original race known as the sans tribe the third race on earth to stand bi-pedal joining the Homo sapiens and Cro-Magnons as the first human like races to walk the earth. And eventually became the cause of the extinction of the Cro-Magnon with their enormous physical superiorities, more beast like features, brain power almost on par with the homo-sapiens, and still carries some of the traits of their evolutionary predecessors including greater night-time visibility, nails strong enough to act as claws and the reason for their physical superiority much higher muscle density than either the Cro-Magnon and homo-sapiens and of course the tails.

They were located in a large area of Africa that still to this day is largely unexplored due to the incredibly dangerous plants and animals that inhabit its borders known as the Shadow Jungle. When the first members of the Sans left the forest they originally encountered the Cro-Magnon who showed immediate hostile intentions towards them but were quickly defeated and once the two people started competing for the same resources their numbers dwindled and they eventually became extinct. When there was first contact between the Sans and the ancestors of the human race today the significantly more intelligent people sought peace and the Sans agreed since their more animalistic natures only came around during the hunt. After the agreement the Sans claimed the Shadow jungle and lands surrounding as their own and the homo-sapiens learning from the mistake of the Cro-Magnon moved out and eventually began crossing the seas and oceans to become who they are today. But even though they stayed in there jungle they continued to grow in their own medicines and technologies which after joining the global market astounded everyone with their level of custom tech.

Naturally all of this completely baffles scientists who want to come and study under the people of the tribe but strict traditions keep the number of outsiders low as they must pass a test to enter the village. The people most interested in observing and studying the Sans are normally scientists from first-world nations and rich Europeans who just like the novelty of humans with tails and want to see them in person. With all their research they were able to deduce that humans and the Sans are very closely genetically related but still far enough apart to be considered entirely different races. But even they were not 100% infallible and after thousands of years there tribe finally settled down in one place due to their numbers slowly dwindling year after year eventually becoming just slightly above 350 so rather than die out and be stubborn like other tribes they decided to slowly modernized themselves with outside technology and in the sciences of today but much like the Shadow Trail ceremony today there were some traditions too important to stop and luckily so because if it wasn't for this event this would've been the last day of the sans tribe. But it was also thanks to this reliance on new science that they found the reason for the two extra tails it turns out they came from an extra twin that was never born whose body broke down inside their mother and fused with Kenab inside the womb which not only caused this but also caused the second reason they didn't initially accept him.

It was never known which twin was the male and which was the female but since they fused at such a young stage of development the ending result was something never seen before by the scientific community it was a Sans born with the chromosome sequence XXY to this day they are unsure how it happened since nothing like this has happened before but Kenab was born with a body that was crossed between male and female which later became known as Ne-il they initially wondered if something like this could happen again if Kenab had children but it was later determined that something like this was a one and 8 billion chance and that Kenab had just drawn an extremely small stick in life but as it would later be revealed that small stick was made of gold. With unique advantages in the form of the highest muscle density in the tribe and unprecedented natural instincts which led him to become the best bow and arrow user in the village and be named a once in lifetime prodigy among the village also excelling in the specialized form of martial arts capable of use only by members of the sans tribe utilizing quick powerful blows and finishers with their incredibly powerful tails also learning how to use a few fire arms from his father and computer technologies from the few people in the tribe who specialized in them and the rare outsider allowed into the tribes at different intervals to trade and bring in new technology and sciences as the tribe quickly modernized. Although no matter how hard he tried he could never grasp an form of swordsmanship even with countless hours of practice the only thing he could do and improve in was only his Iadio like draw .When anyone questioned why Kenab worked so hard at everything he did he would always say "if it's for the future of the village I can push myself until my body breaks 1000 times over and even if my body may look weak it's strong enough to hold everyone on my shoulders even if I have to drag them kicking and screaming along the way" then smile and walk away to do more training. But even though those words were powerful what really gave him strength were the words his mother spoke to him the day he almost gave up on everything.

**Flashback **

Kiara was looking the village high and low looking for her son. She knew that something was wrong due to the fact that he had become much more somber and quiet. Even though she never like to think about the things that were different about her child but she knew that every day in the village he was reminded about his own differences and that even if he always held himself high and confident around everyone else she could always easily see through his mask and tell he was actually happy or just putting on his usual strong face for the villagers. She stopped in her tracks when that thought hit her anytime things became too much and he needed a spot to vent his feelings he always went to one spot that only one other person in the entire village knew of. She traveled back to her home and went around back and took the hidden path that only their family knew of and followed it all the way down to the small creek where she found him sitting on the creek bed and watching the water flow quickly south then around the bend.

"What's wrong" Kiara said sitting down beside him and putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Nothing much just relaxing even I can't always be moving around" Kenab said smiling never taking his eyes from the creek.

"You sure you're okay" she asked flexing her fingers and getting her strike ready.

"Yeah never better everything is going just ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Please let go of my ear!" Kenab said jumping up and trying to free his ear.

"Of course as soon as you stop lying straight to my face like you think I'm some kind of idiot" Kiara said tick mark forming as she started to twist his ear harder.

"Ok. Ok. Okay! Please let go it's tearing off" he yelped then sighed in relief when his mother let him go a red mark already forming.

"It has finally started to happen." Kenab muttered out lowly while rubbing his ear and sitting back on the creek bed.

"Stop playing the pronoun game and just tell me what it is that's bothering it's simple to see that you're down I'm your mother and I can tell these things the only thing I could think of is" her eyes widen in understanding "Oh! I guess it's that huh?" Kiara took a deep breath. _Well damn I guess it happened after all this is going to be tough okay take a deep breath you can do this_. "When did it start happening I never noticed anything outside of your incredibly obvious behavior?" she asked softly with a small hint of humor coloring her question.

"About a month after my 12th birthday I started to see those changes you talked about start showing up" Kenab said standing up and turning towards his mother he took a deep breath and took off his shirt showing his bandaged chest.

"Bandages that would explain why I never noticed it before. I guess your chest finally started to grow and that's why you've been moping around the village all the damn time. That's such a sad reason I feel bad walking all the way to this creek to hear that "Kiara said with a sigh shaking her head in disappointment.

"I know I'm pathetic I talked all that big stuff about not caring if my body changed or not but as soon as I couldn't pass for all man anymore I got depressed and weak willed I'm such a disgrace to you father and to the village." Kenab pulled the amulet from his neck and held it out to his mother "take this no one as disgraceful as me deserve something like this I have no right to lead the people one day when I can't even come to grips with myself I'm just a stupid cocky arrogant-"

**_SMACK_**

Kenab's eyes were wide with shock as he stared back at his mother in complete and total astonishment her eyes were filled with pain sadness and anger.

"Don't you ever say that again in front of me ever you aren't any of those things you are the kindest selfless most loving child I've ever met in my entire life and I have never felt anything but pride and honor that I am your mother you hear me because this person whining and having a pity party in front of me right now is not my son but an imposter. Because my son never gives up on the things he believes in he never gave up or gave in to any of the taunts or whispers that anyone had to say to him he always held his head up high and never let anything get him down for more than a few days. That's how I know that the person in front of me right now is just an imposter of him with his name nothing more is that what you are just an imposter because if this is how you want to handle things anytime it gets hard and difficult then you go ahead and give that back right now because you're not fit to lead this place and I'm ashamed that I thought you were" Kiara yelled her chest heaving from the length of her tirade.

Kenab's eyes flew open in shock as he looked down at his hand his red bangs covered his eyes and tears started to slowly fall he then grinned and clenched his fist tight as his signature smirk started to slowly make its way back onto his face he looked up at his mother with teary eyes and a smirk " you're right that was cowardly of me I can't believe I almost lost myself to such a weak problem thank you I can see it now what I want to do and that's lead with a smile on my face and certainty in my heart" he ripped the bandages from his chest and put his shirt back on "so what if it's different so what if it's strange even if they grow more even if I never become as tall as father or you even if my face becomes more beautiful or my body more feminine it doesn't matter because I know I can do it" he looked up at the sun and reached out his hand as if taking the light from the sun and looked down at his mother and smiled. "Because if it's for the future of the village I can push myself until my body breaks 1000 times over and even if my body may look weak it's strong enough to hold everyone on my shoulders even if I have to drag them kicking and screaming along the way I'll bring everyone to my side as the future King of the Sans or my name isn't Kenab Triton of the four tails" he declared in the strongest voice he'd ever used before.

Kiara smiled and got up then looked around as if looking for something she spun three times then looked down at her child and smiled "hey babe I've been looking for you for a while where you been" she questioned beaming down at her child.

"Sorry about that I've been on a long stupid journey and I think I almost got lost but a kind stranger pointed me back in the right direction" he smiled up at his mother.

"Think it could happen again" she asked looking in his eyes.

""Nope I'll never get lost again" he said taking her hand and walking with her back to the village.

"So you decided to live your life as a man huh" Kiara queried?

"Yeah I think that's what I was always supposed to be I just ended up with some extra parts" the redhead said.

"That's generally surprising I mean at first glance you look very feminine I'm surprised you didn't swing the other way if only for convince sake" the silver haired queen spoke softly moving closer to her child.

"Yeah but my muscles came in perfectly and I'm the tallest kid in my class and I've already started noticing some of the women around me " the prince said with his head held high then deadpanned "also I couldn't have kids anyway I mean all I have below the belt is male equipment anyway. So I guess in the end it wasn't that hard of a choice" said Kenab.

"HaHaHa! I guess with those options it wouldn't have been that hard for me either. Well let's get back home the sun is going down and you know how your father worries also wipe your eyes their red you big baby" Kiara laughed out and took off down the trail."

"I am not a baby" Kenab shouted rubbing his eyes and chasing his mom all the way back to the village.

**Flashback end**

**Pov-Kenab**

_She really is the greatest mother in _the_ world_ thought Kenab looking back at his mom and smiling. It had been nearly a year since then and he still remembered her yelling at him to this day although it eventually turned out that he took after his father still being the tallest in his class at 6' 2 he stretched one last time all four tails stretching out to their full 6 feet in length their red hair glistening in the sunlight. He checked his bow one more time _custom thread check custom-designed check 30 arrow quiver check handmade hunting knife check all right let's do this_ the prince said moving his red hair from his eyes and everyone cheered his glossy red hair and sparkling Ruby red eyes which were once hated for being very much like the redhead red eyed demon of legend that once almost destroyed the village now was seen as the hope for a brighter future. Although everyone still told the legend of the beast as it was tradition often going on and on about how only after long prayers did their gods finally fight and kill the beast and grant the tribe two weapons from his body so they would never be so defenseless against an enemy every again.

First of the weapons was a grand crystal bow made from its spine it was black and clear enough to see through with a red Crystal forming the core of the bow and three slots so it's capable of shooting three arrows at once but only me, my father, and older cousin are good enough to actually shoot that many at once and still be accurate. The second known only as the Stormbringer Sword was a huge black broadsword with red runes along the blade and completely black blade and hilt (Skyrim Stormbringer Runic sword). These were the treasured artifacts of our village and every one deeply respects them we were even told that the mineral used to create the two weapons have been found no place else on earth and could have possibly come from a meteorite and that due to the weapons large sizes the amount of mineral contained in each would be enough to possibly by a large island. It was because of the leaking of this information that the village started receiving visitors who wanted to buy the artifacts from and of course were always turned. Eventually everyone got annoyed and gave up on acquiring our legacies everyone that is what except Jean Hillman the European man consistently came every month the village was opened outsiders and always raised his price in the bid for the village's prize possession but lately he has been seemingly getting tired of waiting and we haven't seen him in three months hopefully we never have to see him again.

"You ready" my father asked walking out of the crowd even though it wasn't necessary at 8'6 he towered over everyone else in the village.

"Of course I am and I'm going to beat your record and be back later today" I said head held high in excitement and confidence.

"Sure you will" he replied shaking his head at what he thought was my pride getting the best of me "3, 2, 1, and go".

"Be back soon" I yelled back as I disappeared into the woods.

**Narrative**

As Kenab jumped out of sight and ran off into the woods everyone cheered one final time and began moving to the center of the village to light the fire to cook the beast he brought back. As they were heading to the center square a large black truck pulled up in the front of the village gates and a man no one knew stepped out startling some of the people as the time of the month for the outsiders to be admitted in had already passed this month. Everyone looked to their leader to see what he would do he raised his hand to tell them to calm down and made his way to the village gates along with the Queen and his younger brother.

"I'm sorry sir but I believe you may be lost" the king said peacefully while looking down at the much smaller man.

"This is the village of the sans tribe correct" the other man asked just as nicely while looking the king up and down.

"That's true but our village isn't open to outsiders at the time if you want you can come back next month a week before this time and we would love to show you the amenities of our village" Kiara said interrupting the two men and inserting her presence into the conversation.

The unknown man grinned and looked up at the King "that's good I'm in the right place you remember Jean right well my name is John Wolf and Jean sends his regards" the hand that was in his pocket squeezes and-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

the village erupts in flames and there's gunfire coming from the center of the square the king's brother turned towards John and lunges at him only to receive a bullet straight to the heart the king seeing what happened to his brother charges at John too quick for him to see them plunges his hand through his chest when he attempts to pull his hand free it's grabbed by John's but it is easily broken free then he looks at john's bloody face who shows him all the grenade pins in his hand and the suicide belt at his waist the Kings eyes widen as his tails lash out and grab Kiara lifting her and throwing her away right as there both him and John are engulfed in flames. Kiara sits up and quickly runs to her husband's side and flips him over where she sees his shrapnel filled body and lifeless eyes staring back at her tears fall down her face before she hastily wiped them away_. I have to protect the people_ she thinks to herself and gets up and runs to the city square as fast as her legs will carry her.

**Time-Skip 6 hours later**

Kenab walked down the path back to the village triumphantly he had seen the smoke rising from the village for the last six hours and knew they would already have the fire going to cook his biggest catch looking behind him attached to the rope he gazed at the enormous 400 pound boar he killed then looked at the bow in his right hand_. I knew this was the best choice nothing beats a bow when it comes to being quiet and sneaking up on your prey especially with all the modifications I gave it_ the young prince thought preparing to turn the last corner into the village gates. Sniffing the air he found that something was off about the smell of the smoke and quickly ran to the village gates and quickly spotted the first casualties of the assault. He ran up to the body and flipped it over to see who was and his eyes widened in surprise and shock when he recognized it as his uncle with unseeing eyes staring ahead and a pool of blood coming from a large hole in his chest directly over his heart.

"Uncle Denday. What the hell happened here?" He raged then stopped "calm down Kenab you have to steel your heart he's dead and there's nothing you can do about it now." The young prodigy stood up swiftly and turned back towards the gates and looked past the hole in the wall and gazed on his home wide eyed and in shock at all the buildings on fire and people dead in the streets bleeding out from and innumerable array if injuries. Strengthening his resolve and preparing to inevitable see his people dead he took off inside and stumbled over something burned on the ground he looked down and saw what was left of an unknown man missing most his head right torso and whole right arm. Kenab looked on the man uncaring immediately putting together that this man must be part of the group that attacked his village and left his family strewn out dead in the streets like animals. When he gazed beside the intruder though his eyes widen in complete disbelief and sorrow as tears started forming in his eyes for the first time since the talk from his mother.

"No impossible it can't be" the prince fell to his knees when he recognized the charred body as his father by the dragon amulet on his chest and even though there were mostly burned off him the two stumps on his lower back signifying his status as part of the Royal family and the King of the sans tribe. He quickly wiped his tears and stood "I can't grieve now that would dishonor him I must check on our people" he quickly took off to the village center not looking back hoping to find his mother or anyone still alive.

When he reached the square he was shocked at all the bodies lying motionless on the ground not only of his fellow tribesmen but of people dressed in jungle themed attire lain dead everywhere. He let out a morbid chuckle "at least we killed some of our attackers" the grief stricken red-head commented lowly. He was to travel father into the square when he heard a heavy cough_. Is that mom _he thought taking off towards the sound. After running around searching for a few minutes he finally arrived at their prized museum the doors were broken in. _Those bastards_ _they wanted the legacies _Kenab quickly surmised rushing into the doors and speeding towards the vault were their kept when the museum is closed.

After turning the last corner he came upon a massacre over 20 of the invaders were lying dead on the ground in pieces surrounding the entrance and almost 20 more dismembered inside the gate._ What the hell happened here_ Kenab thought unnerved by the gore spilled on the ground and walls his mind already steeled stepping inside he heard the cough again and rushed in. When he stepped inside the vault he saw more bodies on the ground and his mother slowly breathing on the ground leaning against the wall blood flowing from the many bullet wounds in her stomach and chest.

"God no" Kenab whispered softly making his way too his last family member bleeding out on the ground "what happened here why is everyone dead" he asked quickly while propping her head up and looking into her eyes.

"It was that bastard Jean he had us attacked when we weren't prepared while celebrating they detonated a bomb in the square killing a lot of people and disorienting the rest making them easy targets to be gunned down before we got our wits about us and were able to counter attack" Kiara said quickly feeling her life slowly fade away by the second "you have to get out of here there are still a few of them looking around and I couldn't stand the thought of you being killed today too."

"But how could this happen I thought we were supposed to be the strongest race on the planet everyone should have easily been able to defeat those weak humans we're stronger faster than any human that's ever been on this planet I don't understand how this could ever happen" Kenab yelled confused and distraught tears falling from his eyes as his princely persona broke and he was reduced to an ordinary child in front of dying mother.

"It is true that we are physically superior to humans and most other animals that this planet but you must understand that even we with higher capabilities we aren't the end all be all" Kiara breathed out weakly hoping to teach her child a final lesson before leaving him alone.

"What do you mean everyone always said that we were the strongest and undefeatable even when humans visited I was always stronger and faster than them" Kenab questioned confused.

"We can die and be killed just like anyone else Kenab we're not infallible" she paused as blood started leaking from her mouth she wiped her mouth and showed the bright red liquid to her son "see red just like the humans we aren't gods like some believed we live and die just like anything on this planet" Kiara stated hoping to get through to him until a coughing attack hit her sending blood splattering on the ground and on Kenab.

"Wait hold on I can get some help I just need to-"

"It's too late for that now my time is coming to an end but before that could you do one more thing for me" the queen asked

"Of course anything for you mom" Kenab said lowly holding back tears.

"Could I get one more hug" she asked smiling up at her child.

Kenab leaned down and hugged his mother with all his might his tails came up and circled her before hugging her tight as well._ He really is special _Kiarathought to herself_ as soon as his tails touched me I instantly calmed and the pain disappeared._

"Kenab if you never listened to anything else I every told you please listen to at least this" said the queen as her vision began failing.

"I always listen to you and I will now" the prince said hugging his mother tighter.

"Life can be hard sometimes but that is just a small part in the greater story of life never give up because it's in these time that we find out who we really are and when we know that we can finally be happy and find the people we are meant to be with to make are lives full and satisfying I know you will find some out there so never give up" Kiara lightly whispered her vision almost completely black.

"I will never let myself wallow in sadness and die I will fight and hope that one day I meet these people you're talking about and that they can fill this hole in heart because its huge already" Kenab sobbed out tears falling freely as felt his mothers heart already stopped beating he held her too his body as he peered out at the empty hallway filled with blood and gore his red eyes began to lightly flash red.

_I'll look for them after I kill everyone who did this_ Kenab thought viciously his bright smile turned into a blood-thirsty smirk as he laid his mother's body on the ground and stood up his tail hairs spiked out making them resemble spiked clubs a low rumble slowly made its way from his chest as started walking towards the door bending down and grabbing his knife from the ground.

_I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!_

**Time-skip Z-day**

"I think I'm starting to hate the spring" Takashi sighed as he stared out the window of the hallway blowing off class for the who knows how many time.

"What's up man skipping again" asked a short blond walking up to Takashi smirking as he came to a stop beside him and started looking at the same window.

"Not much Morita just thinking about my new dislike for spring and also screw Ito-sensei he's boring anyway besides don't you need to be somewhere stalking the Amazons for your best looking girl book or something" replied Takashi turning around and leaning back on the window looking up at the ceiling.

Morita stared at Takashi's head like he could blow it with his mind if tried hard enough "low blow just because you don't get art you ass at least I'm actually doing something and not just running from class so I don't get my emotions messed up seeing the girl who dumped me loving all up on my best friend" he said using air quotes for the phrase best friend.

At the reminder of why he was really ditching his eye lightly twitched but he played it off easily and looked down at Morita "that was the real low blow if you ask me but regardless I'm actually doing a hell of a lot better now no thanks to you of course and by the way that guy definitely not my friend anymore" Takashi got out through slightly gritted teeth his voice growing harder at the end.

"Whoa whoa man calm down no need to get angry" replied the short blond waving his hands in front of himself in effort to calm his friend down.

"I'm not mad it's just frustrating to have to look at them all damn time when they're feeling each other up all over the place" breathed out Takashi rubbing his head in thought.

"Yea they can get pretty gross sometimes anyway man I wish I could stay but I have to roll those beauty's won't find themselves now will they" Morita said walking down the hallway "see you later man."

"Yeah see you later too" answered Takashi making his way down the hallway and going up the staircase until he reached the third floor landing and stopped looking out over the campus watching the cherry blossoms fall as he started remembering the past.

"Cross my heart and hope to die huh what crap" Takashi spoke lowly after reminiscing for about 20 minutes.

CLONG! CLONG! CLONG!

_What's that noise down there_ wondered Takashi as he lifted his head from the railing and saw the main gate getting pounded by what looked like a drunken business man, _what's that's guy problem_ he thought as the man continued to ram into the gate. When he rose up completely he saw some teachers heading for the gate one woman and three men as they came to a stop in front of the gate staring at the drunk with obvious distaste.

"Stop this instance sir or we will be forced to take legal action by calling the police" stated the female teacher in a very stern and cold tone.

"Ha Ha just calm down Kyoko that won't be necessary guys like this just need a more direct way of understating" said the teacher wearing the track suit as he walked towards the gate smirking while rolling up his sleeve he reached the gate then shot his arm out and grabbed the man's collar tightly and pulled him into the gate frame hard enough to rumble shake it.

"Wait Teshima there's no reason to be so rough on him he doesn't seem well" whispered the red-headed teacher after noticing his ragged breathing.

"Nah I've seen his type before Kyoko he just needs a little AHHHHH" screamed out Teshima as looked back at the man and saw him biting a chunk from his arm when it pulled the hunk free he clambered back but then his arm erupted into a huge blood spout and he toppled back unmoving on the ground.

"Oh my god Teshima quick get him up I'll get the nurse" yelled Kyoko as she turned to head for the nurse but stopped when the elderly teacher called out to her "why are you stopping me he needs help now" barked out the now freaked-out teacher when the elder man used the steel discipline stick he brought in case the man at the gate turned out to be violent which he did at Teshima whose arms' were twitching as he slowly rose back up.

"Hey man slow down don't move so fast you're losing blood fast Isshin-sensei stop standing around like a damn deer in the headlights give Kyoko that discipline stick and help me get Teshima on his feet so we can get him to the nurse so she can stop the bleeding" yelled the last teacher who had been quiet up until now bending down and wrapping one of Teshima's arms around his neck for support and lifting him up.

"Oh right here take this Kyoko-san" the eldest teacher replied handing her the tool and walking over to help as soon as possible. But when he reached out his arm for Teshima's other side he knocked over the other teacher and tackled the old man to the ground and started biting his shoulder deeply and pulling out a thick hunk of bloody gore as Isshin started screaming for help.

"What ARE YOU DOING" screamed Kyoko as she ran to help the elder man. With her shout Teshima stopped biting Isshin and turned his opaque eyes towards and started standing up right when other teacher finally got back up from the strangely powerful shove. Teshima slowly stumbled towards her until he was grabbed from behind in a full-nelson by the final teacher.

"Are YOU INSANE TESHIMA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" yelled the last teacher gripping the neck tightly to keep the crazed man in place when suddenly it stopped struggling against his hold and started turning its head sideways in an incredibly impossible way until it was almost 180 degrees around and bit down on his arm.

Kyoko reached them right after her final accompanying colleague was bitten and began to pull at Teshima back to stop him but the only change was him biting down harder causing the teacher being attack to yell out louder and struggle harder. Kyoko knew she couldn't break the two apart without hurting the teacher being attacked so she took a step back and swung the discipline stick in her hands at Teshima's back producing a loud cracking and jarring open Teshima's mouth from his victim who fell over as soon he was free and stopped moving. When Kyoko tried to help him she was cut off by Isshin who was standing again even with his horrendous wound and started at her with the same milky eyes she first saw on Teshima making her instinctively start walking backwards slowly. As she looked left and right she saw the other two who originally came with her standing back up slowly staring in the direction of her and the clacking of her heels on the concrete all sharing the same dead eyes.

_I don't know what's going on anymore but I need to get away right now and warn everyone_ thought Kyoko as she clutched the DS tighter to her chest and turned to run only for the quick turn to break the heel on her right shoe and send her plummeting towards the ground and smash the back of head against the stairs sending stars though her vision as she looked back at the approaching men who seemed to begin moving faster towards her after the loud fall. _No please not like this I've done nothing exciting my whole life and now I'm going to be killed like_ _this why me _Kyoko pleaded to herself while slowly standing back up and pointing the half loop end of the DS at her attackers as she quickly tried to climb the stairs but wasn't fast enough as Isshin reached her and started reaching for her but she stopped him with the DS easily but the other two came from her side and started reaching for her then.

**WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP! **

Three red streaks swung into her view and hit all three at once sending them soaring back down the stairs with a loud crash.

_What was that _thought Kyoko turning around and looking behind her to see her number 1 trouble making red-haired student staring down at her with a very worried look.

"Are you okay sensei" asked Kenab pulling up his teacher easily and jumping back up to the top of the steps looking down at the teachers unmoving on the ground.

"Yes I am now thanks to you" she replied looking at her savior as he put her back down. _As usual I feel like a child next to him _Kyoko said to herself but at 230 cm tall he towered over pretty much everyone she also noticed what saved her as she saw the now famous four red tails behind him swaying side-to-side but at a little over 3 meters each they were impossible ignore anyway just like his ruby-like red slit eyes that scared people away and had him labeled a delinquent.

"What's wrong with them they looked like they wanted to take a bite out you sensei" Kenab asked concern clear in his tone.

Kyoko's face flushed lightly but quickly faded as she thought of what needed to be done "my radio is in the foyer we need to inform everyone" she stated while walking towards the front door.

"Whoa that's not natural" shouted Kenab pointing down the stairs to the teachers who were standing back up and walking off in different directions "they should be unconscious right now" Kenab said confused moving towards the front grabbing Kyoko's hand and pulling her along not noticing her red face as they ran.

_What the fuck was that_ Takashi thought to himself as he backed away from the railing overlooking the main gate with a horrified face at what just happened. _What do I do this is really bad_ Takashi thought to himself as he ran down the steps and into the hallway even thought every step he took one person kept jumping back into his head. _Damn it even if she was a bitch we've been friends since elementary_ Takashi angrily thought to himself as reached his class door and slammed it open loudly and moved quickly towards his ex.

"Ah Mr. Komuro I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence but do us all a favor and be quiet when doing so" snarked Itou-sensei getting a laugh from the class. As Takashi made his way across the room ignoring the murmuring of the class and Itou-sensei's snide comment he came up too Rei's desk grabbed her arm and pulled her from the desk to her feet.

"We need to get out of here" said Takashi pulling Rei's arm harder to get her moving.

"Hey man what are you are doing" asked Hisashi angrily pulling Takashi's arm from Rei while giving Takashi a hard look.

"Teachers just got killed out by the gate" replied Takashi with an equally hard and serious look.

"No way" said a shocked Hisashi as his look change from serious to worried in an instance.

"Yeah like I'm making that shit up" replied Takashi sarcastically as he grabbed Rei's arm again only for her to yank it away and open her mouth like she was about to start yelling at him when

**SMACK!**

The whole class went quiet as they stared shocked at what happened not noticing someone crawling out the front door.

"Your really telling the truth aren't you" asked Hisashi shocked.

"Of course" said Takashi flatly.

"Then let's go" Hisashi stated firmly taking Rei's hand and following Takashi out the class and down the hall.

While they traveled down the hall Takashi explained what happened at the gate until they came across some lockers and a big duffel bag with a bat sticking out of its unzipped side.

"Stop" shouted Hisashi getting both Rei and Takashi to turn around "if what you said is true we will need some weapons" stated Hisashi while picking up the duffel bag and taking out the bat and giving it to Takashi then heading over to the janitor closet and grabbed a broom. When he saw the look Takashi was giving him for grabbing it he stomped the head and pulled the handle out showing the thick and sharp nail at the end.

"Here Rei take this you can probably use it best" Hisashi complimented handing the now dangerous broomstick over to Rei.

"What about you" asked Rei nervously.

"I'll be fine I'm a black-belt" Hisashi gloated lightly when they heard the PA system turn on.

"**Attention teachers and students there is now a code black insurgence in the school. We** **need all faculty members to please keep your classes secure and orderly and proceed to the gymnasium immediately in the safest way possible. I repeat there has been a code black-**

**CRASH!**

Everyone in school heard the door being broken down and the screams of pain and horror of their principle as he was torn apart while pleading for help and mercy until a loud snap was heard and the yelling stopped followed closely by the deactivation of the PA system.

Hisashi looked over at Rei who looked absolutely horrified at what she saw until he saw a new spark enter her eyes as walked over to Takashi and asked for his phone he gave her an annoyed look but handed it to her.

"Who are you calling Rei" wondered Hisashi aloud.

Rei turned around and smiled "my dad he'll know what to do" Rei replies as she starts dialing.

Back outside the class the threejust left Saya walked around the corner and saw Kohta digging in his locker and pulling out a small black case. As she walked up to him he turned and she was shocked to see a serious look on his face that softened when he saw her.

"So you decided to get out too I guess you are smart" said Kohta as he turned back to his locker and opened the black case showing a Flat Dark Earth FNP-45 Tactical with matching suppressor, red dot scope, and 10 magazines completely loaded with additional clips in an tactical belt that Kohta strapped on then loaded his gun and attached the suppressor in under 10 seconds.

Saya's eyes widen at the arsenal but being a self-proclaimed genius she noticed the speed at which he assembled his equipment and the lack of malicious intent coming from him and came to her own conclusion.

"Your someone's bodyguard aren't you" Saya asked confident in her guess as Kohta placed his gun in the belt holster.

"Wow I guess you are a genius" replied Kohta undoing the buttons his jacket revealing a bullet-proof vest which under his jacket made him look chubby but after opening it Saya noted his fit physique.

"Wow you're in really good shape I thought you were a fat ass" said Saya plainly her nerves greatly reduced after learning of the class nerds true self.

"Uh thanks I guess but more importantly we need to get moving" said Kohta keeping his actual thoughts about what she said quiet so they could get moving.

"Yeah after that announcement everyone is going to freak we should go" Saya stated taking off down the hall motioning Kohta to follow her.

"How the hell did she end up leader here" murmured Kohta as he followed her down the hall grumbling the whole way.

Down in the Kendo Dojo a lone female member is seen staring at the speaker in the corner of the room with a shocked look until the doorknob rumbles then clicks as someone steps in. The kendo club captain stands and readies her boken when someone else with equally purple hair is walking in causing the captain to relax her stance and smile at the visitor.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of having the captain of the sojutsu club here Kan'u" teased Saeko at her tanned fellow purple-head.

Kan'u smiled at her friends teasing but quickly turned serious "you know what code black means don't you" she asked seriously.

"Yes it means some ones been killed on campus" replied Saeko the humor in her voice gone.

"I wish it was that simple but whatever is killing people is bringing them back like a damn zombie flick and then they attack other people and you have to put them down hard" said Kan'u taking her practice spear from her back showing the blood dripping from the blade end.

"Where's Chuukou she's normally with you" asked Saeko a small amount of worry bleeding into her voice.

"She's fine right after we took down a few of those things she took her bo-staff and ran off looking for her giant knight in red armor in case he was in trouble" replied Kan'u easily not worried in the slightest about those things over-taking Chuukou.

"Wow she really is committed huh even if that giant doesn't need anyone's help I guess she really does like him a lot" replied Saeko calmly as her nerves relaxed after listening to Kan'u.

"Yeah just like that sophomore you like" teased Kan'u as she walked back towards leaving a blushing Saeko behind her as she open the door and waited.

After her face was composed again Saeko looked slightly mad "hey you like him too Kan'u" Saeko snapped back walking towards the door after Kan'u.

"That's true he is really especially with sad puppy look he always has. But on a serious note which way are we headed there coming from both ways" said Kan'u as she watched her ex-classmates wobble towards her and Saeko.

"Your right that look is cute also the nurses office is the best bet everyone is gonna want the doc" Saeko sated putting her boken in position and shooting forward taking out the ones coming from the right turning around her dark smile flashed at Kan'u who had already dealt with the ones coming from the left her smile equally dark.

"But we still can have a little fun on the way" they both said at once laughing together as they slaughtered everything in their way.

Takashi stared at Rei's face as it went from optimistic to terrified as she told them the emergency lines were down. Then they heard loud screams and yells coming from the class section of the school.

"The class wing will be filled with mobbing people we need to take the administration wing so we don't get trampled by people all trying to get out at once" said Hisashi pointing at the door down the hall. After reaching it they went down the steps quickly and started down the walkway when they saw someone round the corner and stand between them and the other door.

"It's Wakisaka-sensei" shouted Rei. At her yell he started limping for her ignoring both guys and lunging at forward knocking her down and trying to bite her neck the only keeping her safe was the broom she lifted up at the last second keeping him at bay.

"Rei you can't hold back on him he's gone crazy" yelled Hisashi hurrying towards Rei. Takashi saw a glint enter Rei's eyes at Hisashi's words when suddenly she shoot her foot up into her attacker's chest and shoved him off and quickly stood while taking a sojutsu stance and tightening her grip on the broom handle with a hard serious look on her face.

"Don't underestimate a member of the sojutsu club freak" Rei shouted running towards Wakisaka and swinging her staff into his chest knocking him back then swiping back and forth knocking him around easily then with a final push she knocked his arms up and stabbed him right in the heart lifting his body in the air and holding him there. As she held him there a cocky smile made its way onto her face as she stared at the two guys who had shocked looks on their faces but before she could brag she felt her ex-teacher stated moving again on the end of the stick grabbing it and swinging Rei into the railing then back to the ground as he came at her again only to be stopped by Hisashi jumping on his back and putting him in a nelson hold while pulling him away from Rei. Takashi watched wondering why that looked familiar when he remembered the teacher from earlier his eyes widen when he recalled what happened to him.

"Hisashi get away from him he's not normal" exclaimed Takashi.

"Don't worry man I have him" Hisashi snapped backed until his grip started loosening and he saw Wakisaka turning his head at an odd angle his mouth lining up with Hisashi's arm as he started opening his mouth Takashi started moving towards him even though he knew he wouldn't make it in time. Hisashi kept struggling to keep his grip but it kept breaking until he saw ex-sensei opening his mouth freakishly wide as if to bite him his eyes widen in terror as he remember Takashi's story from early and figured if he was bitten then he would become like one of them the teacher's mouth started to close and Hisashi closed his eyes and waited for the bite when felt the man in his hold get slung away forcefully before biting him. When Hisashi looked around he saw Rei still on the ground and Takashi still a few feet away with a surprised look on his face as he looked over at the railing at something on the ground floor.

"What is it" asked Hisashi walking over to rail and peering down he saw Wakisaka in the dirt dead with an arrow all the way through his head. Following Takashi's gaze he saw the schools most famous student standing across the court-yard with a black bow in hand having obviously been the one to shoot his attacker away from him.

"What's up man glad to see you're still alive in this shit" said Kenab smiling at Takashi "and you Mr. Pretty boy are you an idiot these thing turn people with a bite and you're going bare-handed if I hadn't shot that guy you'd be dead right now" finished Kenab his smile turning into a scowl.

"Hey man where is that teacher you saved" asked Takashi.

"Oh she's fine keeps real close to me though it's a little different how she agrees with everything I say but it's fine" answered Kenab.

Before Kenab could continue a horde came around the corner and started marching towards him "well I got to run you stay alive man" Kenab yelled up to Takashi's group as he picked up something by his feet and threw it expertly onto the walkway revealing it to be a DS as the first of the horde reached him and lunged for his arms but were met with lighting fast hits from red blurs sending them flying back and stumbling the rest of the them as Kenab took off back to the school and jumped through an open window a took off down the hall.

After watching the horde get back up and stumble around the bottom of the stairwell moaning and hissing Takashi's group decided to head for the roof where it was hopefully safer. As they arrived at the top Takashi noticed the broken lock worrying them all greatly so they readied themselves for a fight including Hisashi with the DS Kenab tossed on the walkway and were immediately glad they did when they say the huge hoard on the roof.

"Quick to the observatory balcony" ordered Takashi as they all took off in a sprint knocking aside the freaks one at a time until they reached the stairs and started climbing quickly when Rei turned around and tried to knock one back with her stick when after her ineffective attack it grabbed the handle and knocked her into the wall stunning her when she smashed her head against the wall and slid to the ground when Takashi saw this he went to help her but was cut-off by Hisashi who pushed in front of him.

"Rei" shouted Hisashi after pushing past Takashi he ran down the steps swung the DS in the creepers head smashing it and splattering blood on the wall then helping Rei up and heading back up the steps.

"Hisashi" mumbled Rei in a weird way as she creepily followed Hisashi up the steps and around the corner.

_Well that was creepy_ thought Takashi looking down over the roof the grounds and burning city.

"WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON!"

**END**

**AN:**

**Well that was the first chapter hope everyone can follow it okay and isn't freaked out by Kenab over the cross-over characters from Ikki Tousen. Please leave a review if you like and follow if you really liked the next chapters won't be as long but will come pretty fast so keep on the lookout. Lastly don't worry about OP OC Kenab has one huge handicap that things pretty level so I hope you enjoy the story from here on. **


End file.
